powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers was a Power Rangers Mini-series continuing the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As with the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this miniseries used footage and monsters from the eighteenth Super Sentai series, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger; however, the Rangers' costumes from Kakuranger were now used as well. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are turned into children by Master Vile, and Zordon recruits five alien Power Rangers from the planet Aquitar, (home to humanoid Aquitians that feed on water) to help protect the Earth from Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Meanwhile, Billy Cranston returns to his normal age with the help of a regenerator powered by the Ninja power coins but the coins end up being destroyed by Rita and Zedd and the regenerator ends up very badly damaged By Rito before being turned into the Slotsky Monster by Zedd. The other ranger kids seek to find the pieces of the Zeo Crystal to return them to their full adult form. Eventually, the Rangers found their Zeo Subcrystals and recruited a new friend, Tanya Sloan, from Africa. Once the Zeo Crystal was recombined, the Rangers returned to their grown form and the Aquitian Rangers returned to Aquitar. Goldar and Rito Revolto stole the Zeo Crystal and detonated a bomb in the Command Center, ending the miniseries and MMPR on a cliffhanger that led into the following series: Power Rangers Zeo. The Aquitian Rangers are later seen and referenced in further Power Rangers series, including the first past/present Ranger team up during Power Rangers Zeo. In particular, Billy goes and visits them on their home planet from time to time to help them and then permanently moves there towards the end of Zeo. The Alien Rangers are also seen in the climatic montage fight between the forces of good and evil at the finale of Power Rangers In Space and the Red Alien Ranger (Aurico) is seen in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode Forever Red which saw every previous Red Ranger (except Rocky DeSantos) united to stop the remnants of the Machine Empire in its latest scheme. Characters Rangers Villains * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Goldar * Rito Revolto * Hydro Hog * Master Vile Allies * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (children) * Zordon * Alpha 5 Zords * Battle Borgs *Shogunzords **White Shogunzord (Delphine/White) **Red Shogunzord (Aurico/Red) **Black Shogunzord (Corcus/Black) **Blue Shogunzord (Cestro/Blue) **Yellow Shogunzord (Tideus/Yellow) *Shogun Megazord (combination of Shogunzords) *Falconzord *Shogun Megafalconzord (combination of Shogun Megazord & Falconzord) Episodes #Climb Every Fountain #*Billy regains his age, but the Power Coins are destroyed. #The Alien Trap #Attack Of The 60' Bulk #*Zordon reveals the Zeo Quest. #Water You Thinking? #*The Zeo Quest starts. Rocky searches for his crystal. #Along Came A Spider #*Adam searches for his crystal. #Sowing The Seas Of Evil #*Tommy and Kat search for their crystals. #Hogday Afternoon, Part I #*Aisha searches for her crystal. Tanya is introduced. #Hogday Afternoon, Part II #*Aisha decides to stay in Africa. Tanya goes to Angel Grove with the Crystal. The Planet is restored. The Command Center is destroyed. Trivia *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers has the distinction of featuring both the first female White Ranger (this would be repeated in Power Rangers Wild Force) and first female leader of a Power Rangers team, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers also has the distiction of featuring the first Blue Ranger played by an African-American actor, Cestro (this would be repeated in Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Wild Force, and Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *It is the first series to feature a male Yellow Ranger, this would also be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D. (A-Squad) and Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers is considered by some to be a full-fledged season unto itself, since the opening credits were modified to fit the Alien Rangers theme. However, it is largely viewed as an extension of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. The production codes support this argument. *It was the first series to actually reveal that Earth was not the only planet that had Power Rangers. *This was the first time where there was only one female ranger in the team. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *First series not to feature a "Pink Ranger" this would be repeated in "Wild Force", "Ninja Storm", "Dino Thunder", "Jungle Fury" and "RPM". de:Alien Rangers (Staffel) Seasons Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin